Martian
Martians are a species of super-powered aliens native to the planet Mars. Known Martians * B'arzz O'oomm * Martian Manhunter * Miss Martian * M'comm M'orzz Culture Martians revere sorcerer-priests and priestesses. Martian sibling relationships are very different to those of humans. According to Miss Martian, families are close due to their telepathic communications. Green Martians make up the majority. White Martians are treated as second class citizens, Shape-shifting into other forms is a common game on Mars: since Martians are shape-shifters and mind readers, they would see through the façade and it is considered harmless. Martians have a fondness for Earth television, they find it very entertaining. Biology Martians are a bipedal species with long limbs and fingers. They have a narrow abdomen, revealing the form of a wide pelvis. They also have a membrane under their upper arm, and thick protective skin on their lower arms. Their faces are squat, with exposed teeth and gums, and small red eyes. Even in adolescence, Martians are about one-and-a-half times the height of a human. There are three skin colors in Martians: green, red and white. Martian families are usually large. Miss Martian has twelve sisters on Mars, as well as seventeen brothers and roughly 300 cousins. Martian Manhunter also has a few hundred nieces and nephews. The Martians come from a much colder world, allowing them to survive in lower temperatures that would kill a human, and making them far more sensitive to high temperatures. Martians come from Mars, which has an atmosphere completely different to Earth's; but as a species, they are able to alter their physiology so that they can breathe and operate in most environments. Powers Most Martians have abilities that are not possessed by normal humans. These include: * Physical abilities: is a signature trait among Martians.]] ** Shape-shifting: Able to transform into any living organism, android or creature. A higher level of training is required to shape-shift into forms that are very different from a Martian's natural form. ** Camouflage: The ability to blend within the environment by Weisman, Greg (2016-01-14). Reply. Facebook. Retrieved 2016-01-14. becoming near-invisible. ** Healing: ** Density shifting: 'Density shifting enables Martians to move through solid objects .Weisman, Greg (2016-01-16). Reply. ''Facebook. Retrieved 2016-01-16. This is an advanced technique not innately possessed by all Martians. It requires a considerable amount of training to master. ** '''Super strength: Martians are stronger than humans, though not as strong as Kryptonians. . ** Durability: Martians are also immune to human diseases. }} * Mental abilities: ** Telepathy: On Mars, all Martians use telepathy to communicate. ** Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate, move and control objects with the power of one's mind without physically touching them. *** Flight: Weaknesses * Heat exposure: All Martians are vulnerable to heat. They can easily be harmed or injured when exposed to fire or heat. Background information * In DC comics, the Martian species was for the most part extinct hundreds of years ago, leaving only J'onn J'onzz and a handful of White Martians, including Miss Martian (a white Martian who makes herself look green) alive in the galaxy. In the continuity of Young Justice, the Martian species is alive and well. * In the comics, Martians all suffer from a severe case of pyrophobia, or fear of fire. In the show, this is changed to a physical sensitivity to high temperatures rather than mental fear. This is best shown in "Performance", when Miss Martian was able to stand near an open flame, after having her powers absorbed by Parasite, with no ill effect, while Parasite was severely weakened. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Species